Along For the Ride
by Potter-otter14
Summary: Isabelle Schultz had a cousin who wrote stories about boys who fought with demons. Then her cousins "creations" drop in and one of them is someone from her past. She nearly had an ordinary life until he walked in. *Starts season 4* Dean/OC
1. Fiction to Reality

**Summary: Isabelle Schultz had a cousin who wrote stories about boys who fought with demons. Then her cousins "creations" drop in and one of them is someone from her past. She had a nearly ordinary life until he walked in. *Slight AU* *Starts season 4* Dean/OC**

**Authors Note: This plot bunny was running around for a while. Don't forget to click that button that says _Review _please!**

* * *

**Isabelle**

It had been late March. Chuck began to get a massive headache and tried to drink it out, his hand shaking as he poured the beverage. He collapsed soon after. Isabelle heard a thud and stumbled down the stairs. Of course her cousin had fallen over drink again. She huffed draping a blanket over him.

Pity is what had brought her hear. Her mother had gotten sick of Chuck being intoxicated that she had begged Isabelle to try to ween him off of it since he had refused going through rehabilitation or something like that. Reluctantly she went and had had a difficult time. Chuck usually had a massive head ache before he drank and started writing. He hadn't been successful as a writer years past but he kept writing.

Isabelle went back to bed and tried to fall asleep. In a week she would be married to the most wonderful man on earth Brian Parker. She'd known him for three years now roughly. However, as of lately, he never bothered trying to call her, or say anything. He was busy surely. Her mother approved of him because of his charming looks and his wealthy background...

Sometimes she thought about the mechanics son. She'd been only fourteen when she met him over the summer back in Texas. No, she shoved him out of her head.

Isabelle hardly remembered waking up in the morning. Her auburn hair had been pulled into a pony tail and she adjusted her diner girl uniform. A temporary job really. She had plans set for a better job down south. Her shift ended and she walked back. Unlike her cousin, she found walking to be more leisurely.

Upon walking in the house was a mess and Chuck was still wearing his boxers and bathrobe.

"Really Chuck? Would it kill you to, I don't know, CLEAN UP EVERY SO OFTEN!" Isabelle screeched.

"I'm writing!" Chuck retorted.

"They don't even publish them anymore!"

Chuck rolled his eyes and sat at his computer with a slice of pizza. He mumbled to himself as Isabelle went upstairs to change out of her uniform and into a pair of jeans and a tank. She finished adjusting her hair then heard the doorbell.

"Got it!" Isabelle shouted running down the stairs.

She opened the door seeing two men. The taller one had long brown hair and had a puppy dog appeal to him. Then she saw him.

"Yes?" She asked, tilting her head, annoyed.

"Is this the residence of Chuck Shurley?" the tall one asked.

"Chuck!" Isabelle called out.

Chuck stumbled over and Isabelle stood to the back.

"Chuck Shurley?" The tall one asked.

"Author of the "Supernatural" books?" The shorter one continued.

"Maybe, why?" Chuck said nervously.

"I'm Dean, and that's my brother Sam. The same Sam and Dean you've been writing about," the short one, Dean, said. Chuck closed the door and the doorbell rang again.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow and Chuck started to open the door again.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but I strongly suggest you two go get a life," Chuck said before trying to close the door again. Dean put his hand up to the door keeping it from closing.

Sam and Dean walked in and Chuck moved to the side.

"This really isn't funny," Isabelle snapped.

"What are you? A hunter?" Dean asked Chuck.

"No, I'm a writer," Chuck protested.

"Not a good one I'll add," Isabelle scoffed.

"Then how do you know so much about demons and changelings?" Dean persisted.

Chuck had fallen back on the couch.

"Is this some kind of _Misery_ thing?" Isabelle demanded getting between Dean and Chuck.

"It's not some _Misery_ thing! It's real believe me," Dean responded.

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters! I made them up!" Chuck added.

* * *

Dean led the two outside and opened the trunk of the impala displaying the arsenal. Chuck was shocked and Isabelle was slightly disturbed by the sight.

"And real fake ID cards," Dean said.

"You know, I think I still have some posters in the house—" Chuck started hesitantly.

"Chuck, stop."

"Please don't hurt me!"

Isabelle crossed her arms annoyed.

"How much do you know? What about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam asked Chuck calmly.

"How do you know about that?" Chuck responded.

"How do you?" Dean snapped.

"Because I wrote it," Chuck said.

"You kept writing?" Sam asked.

"Even after the publisher went bankrupt but they were never released," Chuck said.

"Did Phil put you up to this? Because I've just about had it," Isabelle spoke up.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam," Dean said.

"I never wrote the names down..." Chuck said confused.

* * *

Isabelle popped open a coke while Chuck drank remaining liquor. She attempted to keep up with the conversation until it started sounding more insane than previously. Some how Dean and Sam were interested in Chucks latest unpublished novel. Chuck offered the manuscript to Dean before they started towards the door. For some reason she felt as if she had to walk them out. Dean ushered Sam towards the car hanging back.

"So that angel and demon stuff...is real?" Isabelle asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "And you and Chuck are..."

"Cousins."

He gave a slight nod.

"Isabelle, if you ever want to get together..." Dean started.

"That sounds nice Dean, but I have a life," Isabelle sighed.

Dean looked confused before Isabelle showed him her ring. A silver band with a diamond surrounded by two sapphires.

"You're getting married," he said flatly.

"Just a week away," Isabelle grinned.

"So who's the guy?"

"Brian. He's a lawyer."

"Must be a genius."

"Is that really how you're going to be?"

"Going to be what?"

"I called you five times, Dean! And you never answered! I wasn't going to wait around forever!"

"Belle—"

"Save it."

With that, Isabelle slammed the door in Deans face and slumped down the side of the door. Funny how she was having such a normal day until he walked in.


	2. Phone Calls

**Dean**

Sam was doing the laundry and Dean was going through the pages of Chucks latest manuscript.

"I'm reading about myself reading about myself in a laundromat," Dean groaned._  
_

"There has to be something he's not telling us," Sam said turning from Dean.

_"Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth."_

"You can stop now Dean."

_"Sam turned his back on Dean, his face brooding and pensive." I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your "brooding and pensive" shoulders. And you thought I was a dick."_

"He's good."

* * *

It was later at night when Dean was eating into his bacon cheeseburger. Sam was finishing up reading whatever he could on Chuck.

"What's with you and that girl at Chucks?" Sam asked.

"Isabelle?" Dean replied.

"Yeah. She seemed pretty pissed that you were there."

"I'm not going to mention it."

"Is she with Chuck?"

"They're cousins."

Sam gave a nod before going back to his computer.

"Besides, why would you care?" Dean asked.

"Because you didn't look to good when we left," Sam replied.

"Could you stop worrying about me, Sammy?"

"Yeah, okay."

Dean scarfed down the rest of his burger. Sam was still unimpressed by Deans answer. Then Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said answering the call.

"Dean?" Isabelle said.

"Yeah."

"Um, Chuck said he had another chapter or something for you and Dean. He was wondering if you could stop by tomorrow."

"Not a problem."

"Great."

She hung up and Sam raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Chuck has another chapter," Dean said. "Isabelle called me to tell us that he was wondering if we could stop by tomorrow."

"And you said yes," Sam said. Dean nodded.

"And this isn't about Isabelle?" Sam continued.

"For crying out loud Sam, she's with some other guy," Dean retorted.

"Dean..."

"I screwed up what I had with her a long time ago. It's better this way!"

"For her or for you?"

"Dammit Sam."

* * *

Sam and Dean went to Chucks the next day. Isabelle had already left for work by the time the brothers arrived. Chuck paced nervously with the new chapter.

"This was so much easier before I found out you two were real," Chuck said.

"If you could tell us that'd be great," Sam said.

"We can take it," Dean scoffed.

"It's Lilith... She's coming for Sam," Chuck said hesitantly.

"When?" Sam asked.

Chuck sat down and put on his glasses before reading over the chapter.

_"Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion," _Chuck read aloud.

"You're kidding right?" Dean asked growing defensive.

"Fiery demonic passion?" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"It's the first draft," Chuck said.

"Wasn't Lilith a little girl?" Dean asked.

"Actually she's a comely dental hygienist from Iowa now," Chuck replied.

"So what happens after the fiery demonic passion?" Sam asked.

"Hasn't come to me yet," Chuck shrugged. Dean glared at Sam.

"Dean, me and Lilith?" Sam laughed.

"How does this thing work again?" Dean asked.

"I get really bad head aches, and I have to drink it out before I pass out and then it comes," Chuck explained. "The dreams, I thought I was crazy at first."

"Dreams?" Dean asked.

"It just kept flowing," Chuck said.

Chuck stood up giving the chapter to Dean.

"You were going to ask for it," Chuck said.

Dean nodded. The two brothers left in the Impala and Sam sat on the passenger side reading the latest chapter.

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam asked looking up from the pages.

"Out of this town. As far away from Lilith as we can," Dean said coldly.

"I'm fine, Dean."

The car stopped as they came into contact with a road block. A deputy leaned over to talk to Dean.

"Is there a problem officer?" Dean asked.

"The bridge is out," the deputy replied.

"Are there any detours or back streets?"

"Nope, just the bridge."

"We have to get out of town tonight."

"It can wait a night."

Dean drove back into town two went into a diner as Sam finished reading the chapter.

"So this thing a blue print, it says we go left, we go right," Dean said.

"Which means no bacon cheeseburger for you," Sam smirked.

* * *

The two checked into a motel that charged by the hour, as Chuck had said they'd encounter Lilith at the Red Motel. Dean placed Hex bags around the room as it would keep Lilith from finding them.

"So I just have to stay here?" Sam snapped.

"Exactly what you're going to do, no research," Dean scolded. "Just use the magic fingers or watch case erotica on pay-per-view."

"Oh c'mon, and what are you going to do?"

"It says I spend most of my day in the car, so I'm going to go park her."

Sam was fuming when Dean left. Dean parked the impala somewhere else. He locked the door and walked across the street. Them he turned around to see two teenagers trying to break into the car.

"Hey!" He shouted running towards them. A car was moving towards Dean but he couldn't get out of the way fast enough. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Dean woke up in the middle of the road slowly. A woman hovered over him wearing dangling earrings in the shape of stars.

"Just take it easy, you're going to be okay," she said.

"Stars," Dean choked out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

Dean forced himself to sit up.

"Sorry my daughters going through a doctor phase," the woman said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You're better now," a small girl smiled.

He looked over horrified to see the back window of the impala had been shattered. Dean ran over to the car seeing a side of his face coated in pink flowery band aids.

* * *

Dean drove to Chucks house to confront the writer. He knocked on the door. Isabelle opened the door.

"Is Chuck home?" Dean asked.

"He'll be back in a while," Isabelle responded. "I'm still not sure why you're obsessed with my cousins writing."

"Because the stuff he writes is real."

"So you're not a mechanics son?"

"Not really."

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to his creation stuff being real."

"You and me both."

"Might as well invite you in."

"Thanks."

Dean sat on the couch and Isabelle tried dialing a number into her phone refusing to look at Dean. She mumbled to herself before putting it away. Then Chuck walked in carrying a bag filled of six pack cans.

"I take it you knew I would be here," Dean said coldly.

"You look terrible," Chuck said.

"Just got hit by a minivan."

"Oh."

"Thats it? Everything you write comes true and you say _oh_."

"Please don't yell at me."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling us everything!?"

"What wouldn't I be telling you?"

"How you know everything!"

"I don't know."

Dean shoved Chuck against the wall sneering.

"Dean, stop," Castiel said appearing in the room. "This man is to be protected. He is a prophet of The Lord."

Dean let go of Chuck turning his attention to Castiel.

"You're Castiel," Chuck sputtered.

"An honor to meet you Chuck. I...admire your work," Castiel said.

"This guy? A prophet? Really Cas?" Dean asked. Cas gave a nod.

"And you didn't tell us?" Dean asked Chuck.

"I never wrote it down. It sounded too preposterous and grade A douche baggery," Chuck shrugged.

"This is the guy who controls out fate," Dean said softly.

"Only a mouth piece," Cas said. "For the word of god. One day these books will be known as the Winchester Gospel."

"If you'll excuse me," Chuck said grabbing a bottle. He went up the stairs with Isabelle tagging behind.

"You should've seen Luke," Cas said.

"Why is he a prophet?" Dean asked.

"It comes from the celestial chain," Cas said.

"How high up?" Dean asked.

"Very," Cas said.

* * *

Dean drove back to the motel, seeing the sign had burned out spelling RED MOTEL, and was confused when the hex bags were gone. He and Sam argued over Sam fighting Lilith on his own. Furious with Sam's stubborn behavior, Dean shouted that he knew that Sam was using his psychic powers before storming out of the motel. He went to the soda machine before standing on the sidewalk.

"I feel stupid for doing this, but I pray for Castiels assistance," Dean said.

"Prayer is a sign of good faith," Castiel said upon appearing.

"How do we stop the Sam-Lilith thing?"

"I cannot interfere with a prophets word, only an archangel can."

"What?"

"An archangel will smite anything that gets in harms way of a prophet."

"Are you saying..."

"I'm not saying anything."

With that Cas vanished and Dean drove to Chucks. He knocked on the door and convinced Chuck to go to the motel with him to stop Lilith.

When the two arrived at the motel Sam and Lilith broke apart on the bed.

"And who are you?" Lilith sneered at Chuck, getting off of the bed.

"I...I am a prophet of..the lord," Chuck sputtered.

Lilith gave a cackle before a white light started to appear. Her eyes went wide before she left her meat suit. Then the light faded.

* * *

It was later at night when Sam and Dean drove off in the impala.

"So a deal?" Dean asked.

"For Lilith to call off opening the seals, yeah," Sam responded.

"And you didn't think to take it?"

"She'd try to find a way out of it. But I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"She's not going to survive it."

Dean gave a nod of agreement.

"And you're just not even going to say bye to Isabelle?" Sam asked.

"Dammit Sam, mind your own business," Dean snapped.

"Dean."

Dean sneered before stopping at a gas station. He got out of the car, putting in the nozzle, and dialed Isabelle's number.

"Hey, Belle..." He started.

"Dean, not a good time," Isabelle hissed.

"Belle—"

"I'm at the airport. I've got to go."

Then the line went dead. Dean shoved his phone into his pocket before finishing putting in gas. He scolded himself for trying to talk to her before getting back into the car. His eyes remained fixed on the road. Another average hunt would be ideal.


	3. Runaway Bride

**Isabelle**

The past few days Isabelle had been preparing for the wedding. It was supposed to take place at one of the nicer churches in her hometown. Her mother had refused to allow her to invite Chuck. Perhaps she was worried that he would show up drunk and it was already getting late to get a plane ticket at this point. Now that Isabelle understood that Chuck was a prophet, she could make sense of his reasoning for always being so. She'd hate having to have those headaches that would determine someone's fate.

The dress was flowed out ward past the waist and Isabelle prepared herself for going down the isle. Two of her friends and bridesmaids ran up to her. Monica and Diana both had their dark hair pulled up in the knot that had been agreed to.

"You look amazing Belle!" Diana squealed.

"Thanks," Isabelle blushed.

"Isabelle, _we saw Brian at the skate rink with Julia_!" Monica said quickly.

"What? No, he wouldn't do that. Those two are ancient history," Isabelle protested.

"Just thought you should know. We didn't want to tell you because we didn't think you needed to bothered by it before the wedding," Diana added.

"Okay, well, you guys get going along," Isabelle said softly. "I'll be down the isle in no time."

The two girls nodded before leaving. Isabelle walked down the isle and for a moment she forgot about what Diana and Monica had said. Her thoughts, however, wandered elsewhere. She was no doubt going to end up in a normal marriage, with a normal life, and a normal job.

Brian said "I do" in a very robotic fashion. Isabelle fazed out thinking about the mechanics son who had walked back into her life. His life was far from normal and she thought of the summer she had once had with him.

"Isabelle?" Brian said snapping out of her thoughts.

"What?" Isabelle said abruptly. She looked around seeing the room filled with people.

She could have a normal life. Then again, Monica had told her that Brian had gone to the ice rink with his ex Julia. He'd been ignoring her persistently and rarely ever complimented her now a days. Everything just seemed forced, mechanical, and... boring.

"I don't," Isabelle said softly.

"What?" Brian asked.

"I don't."

The air became dense. Isabelle took off her ring giving it to Brian. A weight seemed to lift itself off of her chest and she smiled. Then she ran out of the church to everyone's confusion. She could hear the mumbling but she didn't care. Once getting outside she found Monica's car with the keys still in the seat. The door opened with ease and Isabelle drove back to her mothers house where she had been staying. She threw her belongings carelessly into her suitcase before dialing Chucks number on her phone.

"Hi Chuck," Isabelle said.

"Isabelle! I thought you were getting married today?" Chuck said confused.

"Change of plans, where are Dean and Sam?"

"In Minnesota but Isabelle—"

"Could you be more specific?"

"They're out hunting a ghoul right now, probably not the best time."

"Just give me an address."

She scribbled down the address Chuck told her before she changed into a jeans and a shirt. Her car was still parked out front and she threw her bags into the back before driving to Minnesota.

* * *

It was the next day when Isabelle arrived at the house Chuck said Sam and Dean would be. She was exhausted from the long drive but she couldn't turn back. Then she adjusted her clothes that she had changed into at a gas station so she wouldn't look to untidy. She climbed out of the car and knocked on the door.

Dean opened the door with a grim expression before her looked at her.

"Hey," Isabelle smiled.

"Uh hi," Dean sputtered. "Weren't you supposed to get married though?"

"Ditched my own wedding and drove her with Chucks assistance."

"Right."

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"I was just leaving actually."

"Oh."

"Feel free to join if you like."

Isabelle nodded before getting into the impala with Dean. Dean explained how he was in Minnesota since he had another younger half-brother he hadn't known about whose mother went missing. Instead of going to a police station, they arrived at a cemetery. It was becoming dark. Dean told Isabele to stay outside the crypt which she agreed to automatically. The situation was becoming sketchy and a graveyard at night?

There was a crumbling noise from inside the crypt and Isabelle ran inside. Dean wasn't around but a narrow tunnel had caved in. Quickly, she tried to call Dean with no answer. She sat on the hood of the impala reluctantly waiting for Dean. It felt like hours later when he arrived running. He jumped into the car and Isabelle fastened her seatbelt. Dean sped back to the house.

Dean swung the door open before the two saw Sam tied to a table bleeding out. Isabelle watched horrified as Dean shot at the woman with blood staining her teeth.

"Help Sam," he told her.

A boy who resembled Dean charged at him. Isabelle tried to undo the bindings that Sam had around his wrists. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his arm. Then she undid the duct tape. Dean had finished the other boy, the ghoul, before running over. He tried to apply pressure to Sam's wounds as Isabelle finished undoing the bindings.

* * *

Isabelle watched at the brothers placed the body of their real brother Adam on top of a pyre. Dean sprinkled gasoline over the body that had been wrapped in a white sheet.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sam asked Dean.

"He died like a hunter, he deserves to go like one," Dean said coldly.

Sam struck a match before throwing it into the pile.

"I get why you and dad didn't get along, you two were so much alike. I could dress like him but you were more like him than me," Dean said to Sam.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sam said.

"Take it however you like it."

Isabelle watched as the flames consumed the body and the logs. Dean pulled her away as they went back to the impala. She never knew Adam but it was unfortunate that the...ghoul.. had gotten to him.

They drove back to the house where Isabelle still had her car. She grabbed her belongings and moved them into the impala.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked her.

"I can't look back now," Isabelle replied.

"Why did you ditch your wedding?"

"Because I thought of a mechanics son and realized I would be making a huge mistake not going after him."

"And now you're willing to get involved with the paranormal?"

"Beats normal if you ask me."

"I'm sorry Belle—"

"I know."


	4. Demons Run

**Dean**

Dean had taken the sofa bed of the motel room while Isabelle took one of the beds. He didn't understand why she wanted to tag along. No going back now. He had been dreaming about fishing when Cas appeared. Cas gave him a slip of paper before disappearing. Then he woke up gasping in the middle of the night. He nudged Sam awake not wanting to wake up Isabelle.

* * *

The two walked throught the dark warehouse with flashlights in their hands.

"What was so important?" Sam asked.

"If I knew, we wouldn't be here," Dean snapped.

As they ascended the stairs, the lights had broken and were hanging. A battle must have occurred. Deans flashlight showed a mark in blood similar to the one Anna had made.

"Think Cas was fighting angels?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged in response.

Then Dean found Cas laying in the rubble.

"Cas? Cas!" Dean said hovering above.

"Hm? What's going on?" Cas mumbled waking up.

"Just take it easy," Dean said.

"Are you okay Cas?" Sam asked.

"Ugh, Castiel. I'm not Castiel, I'm Jimmy," Cas said, who was apparently a man named Jimmy.

"Where's Castiel?" Dean demanded.

"Dunno, he left," Jimmy responded.

* * *

It was still late at night when the three arrived back at the motel. Isabelle picked her head up off her pillow once the light turned on.

"You didn't bother taking me along?" She asked, her voice cold.

"We didn't want to wake you," Sam said.

Isabelle forced herself out of the bed and put her hair in a ponytail before going into the bathroom to wash up. Jimmy nit into the burger they'd just picked up on the way to the motel.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sam asked.

"I dunno," Jimmy responded, his mouth was full.

"So what happened back there? Looked like an angel battle," Dean said.

"I just remember this light and then you guys found me as me," Jimmy responded.

"So do you remember anything as being Cas' meat suit?" Sam asked.

"Just felt like being attached to a comet," Jimmy said.

"Well, what do you know?" Dean asked.

"I'm Jimmy Novak from Pontiac, Illinois," Jimmy responded. He then explained how he had become Castiels vessel.

Dean and Sam went outside while Isabelle stayed with Jimmy inside.

"So what should we do?" Sam asked.

"We get the guy back to his family," Dean replied. "Buy him a bus ticket or something."

"Yeah, but he's the only lead we have on Cas."

"He doesn't know anything."

"You sure about that? Let's just get him to Bobby's. Maybe he knows something bit can't remember it. Hypnosis might help."

"Remember when our thing was helping people?"

"I'm just being realistic here. I mean who knows what would happen if demons got a hold of him."

-•-•-

"What the hell do you mean? I can't go home?" Jimmy demanded.

"Look you could be on someone's hit list," Dean said.

"Like who?" Jimmy questioned.

"Demons," Sam said blankly. "They might want information from you."

"I don't know anything," Jimmy snapped.

"I know—" Dean started.

"I want out! I want out of this angel and demon stuff!" Jimmy shouted.

"We get that, but the safest place is with us," Dean said.

"For how long?" Jimmy asked, his voice calming down.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Sam said.

Jimmy shook his head and tried to walk past Sam.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To my wife and daughter," Jimmy said.

"You're not," Sam said.

"So I'm a prisoner now?" Jimmy snapped.

"To put it harshly," Sam shrugged.

Isabelle had given up her sofa bed so Jimmy could sleep there. Which left her in an awkward position of sleeping alongside Dean for the night.

* * *

The next morning Jimmy had vanished. Isabelle finished tying her shoes while Dean brushed his teeth.

"So did Novak just slip?" Dean chuckled.

"Shut up Dean," Sam grumbled.

"What were you doing anyways?" Isabelle asked.

"I was getting a coke," Sam replied.

"Must have been refreshing," Isabelle smirked.

The drive in the impala was silent. Isabelle sat in the back behind Dean.

"Would it kill you to turn down that music?" Sam said.

"This is a good song Sam," Isabelle said.

"Wait, you like Led Zepplin?" Sam asked confused.

Isabelle gave a nod.

"No wonder you like her so much," Sam mumbled.

Isabelle gave a slight jump when a girl with red hair appeared beside her. Anna.

"Hey guys," Anna beamed.

"Ever tried calling ahead?" Dean asked.

"I like surprises," Anna said. "But you let Jimmy get away."

"Talk to Sam about that one," Dean sneered.

"You seem different Sam," Anna said.

"A haircut maybe?" Sam shrugged.

Anna looked back at Dean, "Did Jimmy tell you anything?"

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked.

"Well Cas got dragged back home," Anna stated.

"Cas said he had something important to tell us. Jimmy doesn't know what it is," Dean said.

"You shouldn't have let Jimmy get away. He's probably dead by now," Anna said coldly before disappearing.

* * *

They stopped at a gas station on the way to Jimmy's. Sam got out of the car talking on the phone to someone.

"You just left your family, a normal life, to become a hunter?" Dean asked Isabelle as he gassed up the car.

"If monsters and crap like that are real, I might as well die trying to help people," Isabelle shrugged.

"Its not the idealistic life style."

"Yep. But if you and Sam can do it, why not me?"

"Because you could have a life. We're in too deep, its too late for us to back out."

"If I have a life, I'd much rather help people than be a secretary at some miserable office and be with... someone I care about."

Dean opened his mouth to say something until Sam came back. They started back on their way.

-•-•-

The car pulled up to Jimmy's house but something was going on inside.

"Belle, stay here," Dean said loading his gun.

"I'm coming with you," Isabelle said.

"It's safer for you in here. You'll be too much of a weakness if you go in there unprepared," Sam said.

"Oh so now I'm weak?" Isabelle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your just inexperienced," Sam said.

Isabelle gave a huff before Dean and Sam ran inside.

Dean saw Sam try to exorcize one of the demons unsuccessfully. It smirked at Sam. He went up behind it trying to stab it with Rubys knife until it left it's meat suit. The two ran out with Claire and Jimmy to the Impala.

"Thank god," Jimmy panted.

"Where's your wife?" Sam asked.

"Right here," Jimmy's wife beamed,

They drove into a parking garage where Dean, Sam and Jimmy stood outside the impala conversing.

"I'm going to tell you again, you have to come with us for your family's safety," Sam said.

"How long? And don't give me that cross the bridge crap," Jimmy glared.

"Don't you get it? Forever. Demons will want to know how you tick and you have to keep away from your family so they don't get caught in the crossfire," Sam snapped.

"Easy on the sugar coating," Dean said.

"He deserves the truth Dean," Sam said.

Jimmy opened the door to the impala helping his wife, Amelia, out. Claire was asleep resting on Isabelle.

"You and Claire have to get as far away from me as possible, otherwise they'll kill you," Jimmy told her. The two embraced while Sam hot wired a car.

"There's your car," Sam said.

Isabelle woke up Claire as they exited the car. Jimmy knelt in front of Claire.

"Take care of your mom for me, okay?" Jimmy said. Claire nodded before hugging her dad.

Amelia and Claire drove away in the car. Jimmy and Isabelle fell asleep in the back of the impala as they drove on the impala.

"Seriously what's up with your mojo? You could take down Alistair but not a minor demon?" Dean scoffed. "You're kinda scaring me now."

"I'm scaring me too," Sam said.

His phone rang and he passed it to Jimmy. He woke up groggily.

"It's your wife," Sam stated.

"Amelia?" Jimmy said into the phone. "Oh my god."

* * *

The four walked out of the car and into a warehouse.

"This is my family we're talking about," Jimmy snapped.

"Which is why you're going alone. That's what they're expecting. We've got a plan, okay?" Dean said.

Jimmy nodded reluctantly before going into the warehouse.

"They're not expecting him alone," Sam said.

Isabelle let out a squeak. Three demons grabbed them and dragged the trio into the warehouse. Claire was tied unconsciously to a chair while a demon occupied Amelia.

"You know what sucks? Being told to pick up an empty vessel," the demon sighed.

"Yeah well let them go. You have us now," Sam sneered.

"Go ahead and act chivalrous without your powers. Now you die."

The demon grabbed a gun and shot Jimmy. He doubled over as the blood smeared itself across his shirt. Grabbing a pipe, the demon went up to Claire raising it over her head. Then Claire out her hand to the demons forehead. A bright light filled the room and the demon was exorcized.

Dean, Sam and Isabelle broke free of the demons holding them. Sam grabbed Ruby's knife back from the demon holding it. He cut the neck of the demon drinking its blood. Isabelle and Dean looked at him horrified. Sam exorcized the rest of the demons. Dean helped up Amelia while Castiel, occupying Claire, walked over to a dying Jimmy.

"You served us well. Now go home, where you'll stay in peace," Castiel said.

"No!" Jimmy protested. "Take me! Leave Claire be!"

"She asked for it."

"Take me!"

"Understand that what you'll experience will be much worse later on. You'll never die. You'll never age."

"It doesn't matter. Take me."

"As you wish."

Castiel touched Jimmy and a bright light filled the room. Amelia held Claire while Castiel, occupying Jimmy, walked over to Dean and Sam.

"So what was the message?" Dean asked.

"It's not important. I learned my lesson when I was away. I serve heaven, not humans, and certainly not you," Castiel said.

Sam, Dean and Isabelle watched as Castiel walked away. They left driving in the rain.

"Go ahead and yell at me," Sam said.

"I'm not mad," Dean said calmly.

"Let me explain myself."

"It's fine, don't bother."

Sam answered his phone. Bobby.

They arrived at the panic room at Bobby's house. Dean held Isabelle back with him while Sam walked into the panic room.

"So what's the fuss about?" Sam asked looking around the room.

"You," Bobby said.

He closed the door and shut the window, leaving Sam inside, alone.

"Guys! This isn't funny!" Sam protested. Dean looked at the floor while Isabelle looked at him confused and irritated.


	5. I Scream, You Scream

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy. Please review. Writing Dean and Isabelle's backstory was really enjoyable for this chapter.**

* * *

**Isabelle**

"Let me out! This isn't funny!" Sam shouted.

"This is for your own good Sammy!" Dean retorted.

"Let me out!"

Isabelle found herself growing furious at Dean as Sam explained his... problem. On one hand she didn't blame Sam for trying to help. But demon blood... even if she was new to this paranormal thing it seemed...wrong. But locking him up?

* * *

The next morning Dean and the other man— Bobby— drank glasses of whiskey. Isabelle refused to drink instead taking the last Mountain Dew in the fridge.

"How long is this supposed to go on?" Dean asked. Sam's screams echoed in the background.

"Let me look in my demon detox manual, no idea! Nothing's ever happened like this before!" Bobby snapped. He answered his phone talking to someone named Rufus.

Isabelle sipped on the can of soda looking around anxiously. Sam was still in the basement screaming. After the incident with Jimmy and Cas, she wasn't sure what to think of the brothers running around, saving people thing.

"Belle," Dean said.

"Sorry, just thinking," Isabelle said quickly, breaking out of her thoughts.

"About what?"

"The past few days."

"You could just stay on the side lines if it's too much for you."

"Dean, it's not too much for me. I just, I'm not sure if what we're doing is...right."

"Nothing ever really is."

Before Isabelle could respond, Bobby got off the phone.

"Bad news, the seals are breaking. Fast," Bobby said.

"Seals?" Isabelle asked.

"To opening up Lucifers cage. How many are left?" Dean said.

"Who knows? Can't be many," Bobby said. "Besides is now a good time for your domestic drama?"

"Domestic drama?" Dean asked.

"Face it, Sam can kill demons," Bobby said.

"We're not risking Sams life for the greater good!" Dean retorted.

"I hate me for suggesting as much as you do, but maybe he's only here and not fighting because we love him too much," Bobby said.

Dean stormed out and went to work on a loitering car. After kicking herself, Isabelle followed after sitting on a car next to him

"I got the angels and demons part, but lucifer?" Isabelle said confused.

"It's called preventing the apocalypse," Dean sighed.

"But putting Sam in the basement?"

He didn't bother looking up. Isabelle huffed.

She went up to the spare room falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

*Flashback*

1996, the Texas summer was hot and teenagers littered the streets day and night. The sun was setting over the beach. A slight breeze rolled by, admittedly humid. A group of teenagers danced around the sand as someone played music from a car. At the edge of the group was a girl in a thin short strapless black dress. Her long brown hair was pulled back halfway and she watched the group, bored. Some how she'd been convinced to attend.

"Some party, huh?" she heard someone say. She looked up to see a boy— with untidy dark blond hair, wearing jeans and a grey short sleeved shirt— standing over her.

"How are you wearing jeans in this weather?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't do shorts."

She gave a nod.

"Somehow I got dragged along," she said.

"Chaperoning my younger brother," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Must be fun."

"It's _real_ fun."

"Sorry, I never caught your name."

"Dean, and you are?"

"Isabelle."

"Cute name."

"Thanks."

Isabelle started to blush and looked down at her hands in an attempt to hide it.

"I'm actually pretty new here," Dean said.

"Never been outta state. But welcome to the area," Isabelle grinned.

"Thanks. I'm really only going to be here for another month but maybe you could show me around one day."

"Sounds like a plan."

Isabelle found herself talking to this stranger for another hour as they talked about music and other subjects. She admitted to liking Led Zeppelin when her friends thought she was engrossed with Britney Spears like them. This then led to a debate between Isabelle and Dean over which Led Zeppelin album was better. Isabelle then explained how the Water Burger nearby was fantastic and that the movie theater wasn't too run down along with various places in the town. She found herself accepting to go on a date with Dean the upcoming Friday.

-•–•-•-

It was sunset when Isabelle raced down the stairs upon hearing the doorbell. Dean smiled with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hi," Isabelle smiled.

"Movie, right?"

"Yeah."

She was almost out the door when she heard her mother. With a groan she forced a smile.

"Isabelle, is this your little friend?" Her mother smiled. It was so forced that Isabelle could see the malice in her mothers eyes.

"Dean Winchester," Dean smiled stretching out a hand. He pulled away when it was clear that he wasn't going to get a handshake.

"So what movie are you kids going to see?" she continued.

"Mission Impossible," Isabelle grinned.

"Don't be out late," her mother said.

Isabelle gave a small wave before walking out besides Dean.

"That is a really cool car," Isabelle said marveling at the impala.

"My dads letting me borrow," Dean agreed.

Dean turned the radio on before backing out. He gave a small smile upon noticing Isabelle singing along softly to Queen. Isabelle froze upon noticing Dean starting to sing along as well.

"You're not that bad of a singer, you know?" Dean said, seeing her reaction. Isabelle blushed furiously.

The two then arrived at the movie theater. Dean bought the tickets and reluctantly let Isabelle buy the popcorn. She was on the edge of her seat for most of the movie. The crowd filtered out once it was over.

"You sure enjoyed yourself," Dean smiled.

"Yeah," Isabelle responded.

She noticed two girls eying Dean. Quickly, she placed her hand in his. He gave a slight squeeze as they walked out. The drive was relatively silent except for the music on the radio. Dean pulled up into Isabelle's drive way, the front lights were left on.

"I really enjoyed tonight, Dean," Isabelle said.

"I did too," Dean said. "You wouldn't mind doing it again, would you?"

"I'd love to."

The two leaned in and kissed.

"You should probably go," Dean said.

"Probably should," Isabelle agreed. She gave Dean a light kiss before leaving.

* * *

The lack of screams woke Isabelle up. The sum was up again. She pulled her hair into a pony tail before rushing downstairs.

"You willingly signed up to be the angels bitch?" she heard Bobby say. "I'm sorry but after everything you've been through with those angels?"

"It's either trust them or let Sammy trust a demon," Dean said.

Isabelle strained her ears, Sam wasn't screaming. She stopped at the end of the stairs looking over at Dean and Bobby.

"Do you hear that?" Isabelle asked.

"A little bit off too much nothing," Bobby said.

The three rushed down to the basement. They opened the window in the door of the panic room. Sam was being thrown across the room with his veins turning black.

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked.

"Do you really think he would?" Isabelle retorted.

He slammed against the other wall.

"He ain't faking," Bobby said. They ran into the room pinning Sam to the cot and strapping him down.

Bobby pulled Isabelle out of the rook while Dean talked to Sam.

"Dean told me you wanted to be a hunter," Bobby said.

"Saving people, why not?" Isabelle shrugged. "But Dean isn't a big fan of me becoming a... hunter."

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't. Sam was doing research before he was allowed to do field work. From what Dean said, you were on the road to a normal life, being a hunter ain't easy."

"Thanks Bobby."

Dean walked back out and they went upstairs. Sam continued screaming.

"I can't bite my tongue any longer, we're killing him keeping him locked up I'm there," Bobby said.

"I'm not giving him demon blood," Dean snapped.

"And if he dies?"

"Then he dies human. I'm not letting my brother turn into a monster."

* * *

*Flashback*

Isabelle and Dean we're sitting on the edge of the Impala outside a Dairy Queen eating ice-cream.

"So, after high school, what do you want to be?" Isabelle asked thoughtfully.

"My dad wants me to go into the family business," Dean shrugged. "You?"

"I'd want to be an actress but my mom has bets that I'm going to be the first one to settle down and pop out some grand kids for her."

"Not bad."

"The being an actress or settling down?"

"Both?"

"I guess. I've never really put much thought into having kids."

Isabelle's eyes widened seeing that Dean had already finished his ice cream.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You finished your ice cream before me! That never happens!" Isabelle responded.

"Really? I mean—"

Dean stopped midway through his sentence as Isabelle crammed the last of her ice cream into her mouth.

"Finished," she grinned.

Dean kissed her firmly.

"You're better than ice cream Belle," he said.

* * *

It was later at night when Dean and Isabelle went down the panic room. Sam was gone.

"How did he get out?" Isabelle asked.

"Ruby," Dean mumbled.

The two then explained this to Bobby.

"How he got gone ain't as important as where he's going," Bobby said.

"At this point, I hope he's with Ruby," Dean said.

"Why?"

"Cause killing her is the next thing to do on my list."

"I thought you were on call for angel duty?"

"I am, and on my way to murder the demon bitch."

"Sam don't wanna be found, which means he'll be damn near impossible to find."

"We'll see."

Dean walked out to the Impala, starting the car up. He looked over to see Isabelle had gotten in as well.

"Isabelle—" Dean started.

"I'm coming along wether you like it or not," Isabelle said.

"At this point there's no reason to argue with you."

"Might as well fill me in on the last thirteen years."

Dean started explaining the adventures he and Sam had hunting and the upcoming apocalypse. Then his phone rang with Bobby saying that the car Sam had stolen had been found. They talked back and forth of where Sam could've gone.

Dean pulled up into a motel parking lot.

"Stay here," Dean said.

"Dean—" Isabelle started.

"Please."

She gave a nod before Dean left. It felt like hours until he came back.

"Where's Sam?" She asked confused.

"He chose Ruby," Dean muttered.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"Don't be."


End file.
